


My Heirs

by shadkit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Love, Princes & Princesses, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadkit/pseuds/shadkit
Summary: Vegeta's admitting his faults and telling his kids that he loves them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	My Heirs

Many would tell you I didn't care. Many would try to explain that I've changed so much. But something they won't know is how I truly felt. Where I'm from it was thought as a weakness to care. All I knew was showing any form of weakness could be the death of me. I did not understand that having emotions would actually be a good thing. It's not that I never wanted you or that I hated the notion of becoming a father. No, it was much worse. It was fear.

I could try to explain but I doubt you'll ever understand. I secretly admired my own father. But I feared him. I was always told of that I was to be the strongest and will free my people. These things your human half tells you is foreign to me. But I understand it now. When I found out of your creation, I was terrified. Would I be the same man my father was and only see you as a weapon. Or will you just see me as the monster that I was. I fear hurting you.

But when I was face with a future version of you, who never witness my faults, I thought it'll be best neither should you. I couldn't stand any idea of hurting you, so I thought it best if I stood away. You should have only known the kindness of your mother. But things change. Spending time with the other you made me realize how much you truly do need me. How much I am not my father and that I am worth being more.

I finally accepted my fate and I will never leave you. No matter how broken I become, how much hatred I feel, I will always make sure you'll never see my ugly truth. You surprised me every day as I watched you grow. You make me proud with every new discovery to call you my son. I will even admit you teach me things I never thought I would have ever understood. And if anyone dares hurts you, they'll have me to deal with.

Even when I train you, I can't help mentally mark down all your accomplishments. Even the ones that has nothing to do with strength. Even when you're not training, I do notice everything you do. You might not see me smile, but I am smiling every time I hear all that you've done. I'm even watching when you play with your friends. I'm glad that clown left someone to have with you and grow up with.

Why do I keep getting chances? The moment we get home, I do the one thing I am not known for. To top it off I don't even care. I hug you for the second time in your life and I have the strongest urge to never let go. From then on, I tried even harder to outwardly show you that I'm always proud of you. You're much more than just happy mistake. You're my son, my heir, my blood, my prince that I would destroy planets for.

Oh, my little princess. You were too wasn't fully planned, but I'm glad to have you. I learned from my mistakes and you won't ever have to deal with that version of me. You'll never see demons I wear on my shoulders. I won't stay away and fully embrace you. All you'll know is warmth from both your parents. You won't ever know about the darkness in my shadow. You'll just know the best of me. I learned my lesson and fully acknowledge that I am nothing like my father.

I'm in a better place and my little heirs make me the proudest man alive. My little prince and small princess you'll always be…

… _My Perfect Heirs_


End file.
